Seek and Destroy
by wereleopard
Summary: This is the third story in my Sentinel and Guide series. The first story was 'Impressions and Sensations' it was NCIS, and the second story was 'Control and Discipline' which was a Hawaii Five-0 story SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seek and Destroy

Pairing: McDanno/Tibbs

Rating: Adult

Spoilers: All of Hawaii Five-0, NCIS and The Sentinel

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0, NCIS or The sentinel

Summary: This is the third story in my Sentinel and Guide series. The first story was 'Impressions and Sensations' it was NCIS, and the second story was 'Control and Discipline' which was a Hawaii Five-0 story

Disclaimer: Feedback: Yes please

Chapter One

_O'ahu _

Danny inched open his eyes, and winced as the sun shone into them. His head pounded, and the sunshine didn't help.

'I hate Hawaii.' He muttered to himself, that was when he sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was on a beach. The last thing he remembered was being asleep curled up next to Steve in a house, and in a bed. How the hell did he get out here? Where the hell was he? He braced his hands on the hot sand and pushed himself up. His knee screamed out at him for that particular move. 'This has to be his fault. If it's a sentinel and guide thing I'm going to handcuff us together, and it won't be for entertainment purposes. If I have to suffer, so does he.' With that Danny started to walk. He would feel much more comfortable once he knew where exactly he was, and that he was safe.

XXXXX

Steve stared down at his desk, and once again looked through all of the reports that were littered across it. He hoped and prayed that he had missed something, anything that would direct him in the direction of his missing guide. He and Danny had finally got together, they were sentinel and guide. Then, he had just vanished. What the hell happened? How did Steve not know anything about it until the next morning? That was the one thing that bothered him the most. How did he not know? What the hell happened to his senses; and his protective sentinel instincts?

Steve looked up as Kono walked past his office, and then watched as her face froze in shock, and she suddenly burst into tears. He was on his feet and out of the door in an instant to check up on her. He hoped that she was ok? They had all been through a lot. They were after all, ohana.

'Kono what's..?' Steve followed her gaze, and that was when he saw Danny. It was his Danny, his guide who had a whopping scowl on his handsome face. He had never been so happy to see that expression.

'Is this your fault?' Danny stormed towards him. 'I go to sleep in a bed and then wake up on a beach. ' That was when he realised he was being looked at in a funny way.

'Danny.' Steve whispered and pulled the shorter man into his arms and held him hard against his own body. 'Oh god, you're finally back.'

Danny was about to ask what the hell was going on when Kono was suddenly plastered to him at his back. That was when he knew something else had happened, something bad. 'Hey guys, do you mind telling me what's going on? You're starting to scare me now. Is Grace ok?'

'Danny, how long do you think you've been gone?' Steve asked as he managed to pull back and stare down at the shorter man.

'I was with you last night Steven, or did you forget?' Danny was worried where this was going.

'Danny, you've been gone a month. I woke up the next morning, and you had just vanished. I couldn't find you anywhere, and my senses weren't helping. I…' Steve's voice faded of as he fought the tears back.

Danny reached out and pulled him into his arms again and held him. 'It's ok, I'm here now. We'll figure it out.'

'We'd better get you to the hospital Danny to see if they drugged you or anything.' Kono was worried about what had happened to her friend over the last month. If he didn't remember anything, what could have been done to him?

'Uhhh, ok.' That was when he looked down at himself, to make sure everything seemed in place and then realised that he was fully clothed, and they weren't his. 'These aren't mine. I never noticed when I woke up. My only thought was to get back here.'

'I'll go to Steve's and grab some of your things.' Chin answered as he walked in and saw the three of them. As he spoke, he walked straight over to his friend and hugged him just as tight as the others had.

'Why is my stuff at Steve's?' Danny asked as Chin let him go.

'It's been a month, we tried to keep your apartment, but no one had seen you. We couldn't use it as a crime scene as you were in my house. You'll move in with me right?' Steve's voice was soft, and hopeful as he explained.

XXXXX

Danny collapsed on Steve's couch. They had taken his blood and tested his vitals. There were no apparent injuries on him. So they had let him go home, with Steve.

'I'm fine Steve.' Danny repeated for the hundredth time. He watched as Steve crossed his arms over his chest, and then sat down. His eyes were going from one window to the next, then to the doors, and then back again. 'You aren't going to sit and watch me night and day are you?'

'You vanished under my very nose Danny. My senses did nothing. I couldn't find you, don't you get it. I couldn't find you.' Steve started to get worked up.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and snuggled up to him. 'You can't watch me 24/7 babe. It will drive me nuts, and make you sick. We'll have to figure something else out.

'I can't lose you again.' Steve argued.

'You won't. Let's talk to Chin and Kono, and we'll figure something out, ok.' Danny pulled back and then watched and waited for Steve to nod before he pulled him into his arms.

'I thought you'd realised that what being a guide entailed and no longer wanted to be mine.' He covered Danny's mouth with his hand. 'When Grace and Rachel hadn't seen you, and couldn't get hold of you. That was when we realised something else was going on.'

'Steve, babe, you and I are in it for the long haul. We're a team, in whatever form that takes.'

'Ok Danny.' Steve smiled at his guide, and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. He tried to put everything he felt into it. To prove to Danny how he truly felt.

XXXXX

_Washington DC, Navy Yard_

Gibbs stared at the screen for a little longer. His eyes had started to hurt; he needed a five minute break. He decided to check on Abby, the two of them had put so much more time into trying to find Tony than anyone else. They had known him the longest. There was also this thing with them being sentinel and guide they both agreed it definitely wasn't the time to tell anyone else. They noticed the looks from all of their friends, they knew something was off, but they didn't know what.

XXXXX

Abby looked up as she heard the ding of the lift. She smiled as Gibbs walked over to her and gave her a hug.

'Hey Abs, any update on finding Tony?' Gibbs asked her, but he already knew the answer.

She looked at him sadly. 'Nope and I'm using my plenary abilities.'

Gibbs just stared at her. 'What?' He finally asked.

'I'm using my full abilities.' She pouted at him, when he smiled. 'Don't make fun of my word-a-day calendar. Tony brought it for me, and until we find him I am going to use each word every day.'

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' Gibbs kissed the top of her head, which was when his cell came to life. 'Yes, what? I'm on my way.'

'What's going on?' Abby asked as soon as he slipped his cell back into his pocket.

'That was Baltimore PD, they've got Tony.'

TBC

I also in this completed a challenge on the 1 million words LJ. It was the word of the day

**Plenary** _(adjective, noun)  
ple·na·ry [plee-nuh-ree, plen-uh-]_

**adjective**  
1\. full; complete; entire; absolute; unqualified: _plenary powers._  
2\. attended by all qualified members; fully constituted: _a plenary session of Congress._


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for Alisa, as she requested an update on Facebook g. You can find me on Facebook and Twitter as wereleopard58. If you use MSN let me know and I can load it up. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I am hurting so thought anything is better than nothing.

Chapter Two

As soon as Gibbs had received a message about Tony, he rushed to his car and made his way to Baltimore. He had to know what happened to his guide over this last month. The sentinel in him would not relax until he could see Tony for himself, and make sure that he was physically okay. The odd thing was that he had to pick up clothes for Tony as the articles of clothing that he had been found in weren't his.

XXXXX

Tony sat on a hospital bed they had taken his blood, taken x-rays and checked him over. Physically he was fine, apart from the past month that he has no memory off.

He had to wait in the backless white gown until Gibbs arrived with some clothes.

Who the hell did nothing that can be found, and would give you clothes? It didn't make sense to Tony at all. If only he could remember something, anything so he and Gibbs could start to piece things together.

The curtain was pulled back ever so slightly and Gibbs slipped in. He had told the doctors and nurses he needed to speak with his agent alone. He went straight to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. Gibbs took a deep breath, and all his senses were aimed at the man in his arms. He pulled away slightly so he could kiss his newly found guide. They both needed this.

Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and fell into the kiss. It was a gentle reaffirming kiss. When they pulled away, Gibbs smiled as he stared into his beloved guides face. He stroked a finger across one stubbled cheek.

'I missed you so much, where were you? What happened? Why didn't I sense when you were taken?'

'I don't know where I was. I don't know who took me. The last thing I remember was falling asleep with you. I had no idea it had been a month. Your senses are a new thing to you Jethro, we have no idea what could have happened.'

'How do we stop this from happening again?' Gibbs muttered he couldn't stay awake 24/7. He also wouldn't be able to sleep due to worry.

'I guess we could ask Abby to fit cameras outside your front and back doors, and some aiming into the street. That way if anyone enters or leaves your house we'll have something to go on.'

'I guess that will have to do for now.' Gibbs grumbled.

'Let's go home.' Tony whispered he wanted to be alone with his sentinel.

XXXXX

Tony sat up in bed as he breathed heavily. Gibbs sat up and stroked his arm.

'Tony, are you ok?'

'I'm fine Jethro.' Tony took another deep breath.

'Did you have a nightmare about what happened?' Gibbs wanted to know what had bothered his guide. He also wanted to be able to deal with it.

'No, well I don't think so. I only have images.' Tony's voice trailed off. He reached and grabbed his cell, and pressed speed dial. 'Abby I need you to find me a man called Daniel Williams; he was in the New Jersey PD. Call me back as soon as you have anything.' Tony smiled into the phone. 'I'm glad I'm back to Abs, love you too.'

Gibbs waited until he had put the cell down before he said anything. 'Who is Daniel Williams'?'

'Someone I knew years ago, it may not have anything to do with what is going on now. Let's just find out where he is first.' Tony's cell suddenly came to life. 'Hey Abs, he is really? Of course, I believe you; do you have a number I can get him at? Thanks and yes I will let you know what is going on.' Tony looked at the clock and it was 7pm.

XXXXX

Danny sat in the Five-0 office. The governor had checked up, they were lucky that he understood about the whole sentinel thing. He had a weird night of random dreams, and a man he hadn't seen in years appeared in them.

The phone rang on Danny's. He reached out and grabbed it, just as Steve walked in. 'Detective Williams'. Tony, Tony DiNozzo.' He frowned for a moment as he remembered the dream. 'It's, been years, why are you calling now? Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just thought of you last night.' Danny winced he wished he didn't mention that. 'What you to?'

XXXXX 

Gibbs opened the door and walked in to see Sheppard. Danny and Tony had talked for a little bit. They both had vanished for a month. It was either a case or someone they both knew, or it had to do with more recent changes. If that were the case, it would seem that this Danny person was a guide as well. If so did he know about it, and did he have a sentinel?

Danny suggested that it was best if they came to Hawaii and that things would be explained then. Tony trusted him and was going to go, Gibbs was not going to let his guide go anywhere without him.

'Agent Gibbs, I'm glad that Agent DiNozzo was found in perfect health. What can I do for you today?' Jenny smiled sweetly at him.

'Tony and I need time off. We have found someone else who went missing this month, it was the same circumstances.' Gibbs muttered.

'Where exactly do the two of you need to go?' She asked the politeness left her face.

'Hawaii, O'ahu to be precise.'

Jenny started to laugh, and then she realised he wasn't. This was not a joke. 'I'm sorry Jethro I can't permit that, you are needed here.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs growled as he stormed back down to his desk. He knew there were other agents that could cover him for a few days. She just said no because it was with Tony. This was much more important than his job. If he had to resign, he would.

'DiNozzo, you're with me.' He turned and stalked off to the elevator. He knew that his young lover would be right behind him. As soon as he could he flicked the switch.

'Jethro, I guess she said no.'

'Yeah, if we can't find a way to change her mind I'll retire.' Gibbs saw the look on Tony's face. 'This is too important, you are everything to me. We need to figure out what is going on. If we can find another sentinel and guide then, we'll be able to help each other out.'

'Ok, let me call Danny first and explain things. I am hoping that we can come up with something. If we can't we, both leave. Wherever you go, you'll need to have me with you, agreed?'

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms. 'Agreed.' He whispered.

XXXXX

Danny put his cell down and turned to Steve. 'It seems that the director of NCIS won't let them come. Tony said unofficially she has a thing for Gibbs. If they are sentinel and guide, we do need to see them. We have a little extra protection because the governor knows…' He stopped and smiled. 'I don't suppose that the governor could personally ask for them?'

Steve chuckled. 'Well, he wants to make sure that his task force is safe. If someone else were taken, he would want to speak to them. If they were investigators, I guess he could mention it would be a personal request for him. I talk to him in the morning and see if there is anything he can do. If it is going to happen to all guides, then it could be a pre-warning for when his brother gets one. A guide that isn't you I mean.'

'I love it when you get all possessive over me.' Danny laughed and pulled his sulking sentinel into a hug.

Steve took a deep breath and relaxed into Danny's arms. This is where he always wanted to be. There was nothing like having this connection. He couldn't believe before he thought that it was all make-believe. He was glad to finally know the truth, and how wonderful having a guide was.

XXXXX

Gibbs climbed into bed and pulled Tony into his arms. All he wanted to do was hold him like this all night.

Tony snuggled into the warm embrace and began to dose off. 'You can't stay awake all night. Remember McGee has put camera's up.' He suddenly laughed at the younger agents face when Gibbs had asked him. 'It's a good thing probie doesn't question you. He was very curious about why I was here.'

'I don't care who knows we're together. I'm not ashamed of us and I never will be.'

'I know that, but we need to work out this sentinel and guide thing first.' Tony whispered as he finally fell into a deep sleep.

'I'll protect and keep you safe Tony.' Gibbs tightened his arms around his sleeping guide.

XXXXX 

Denning sat and there and stared at the two men. His brother was there as well, and his gaze remained on Danny. He knew that one wrong move and Steve would show the skills he had been taught as a SEAL. He wanted his brother here to see if there was any information that could help him.

'So the director won't let them come, well this Gibbs person. It does sound strange that your friend detective Williams went missing the same time you did. So you guess that he is a guide and Gibbs is the sentinel.' He waited for the two men to nod. 'We do really need to talk to them then. I do know Clayton Jarvis; he's the secretary of the navy. I could ask him as a personal favour. He does owe me one.'

'Thank you sir, we would appreciate it. The more we know about sentinel and their guides, the more it helps us all.' Danny answered as Steve was still glaring at the other sentinel. He elbowed his partner in the side.

'Yes we would be very grateful.' He added. Denning couldn't help but laugh at how married couple the two of them were.

It would be interesting to see if this Tony DiNozzo and Gibbs fellow acted the same.

XXXXX

Tony laughed as he placed his cell back into his pocket. He and Gibbs were waiting for the lift to take them up to their floor.

'What is it?' Gibbs asked. He had forced himself not to listen in to the call. At some point in the future, they were going to have to practice on these abilities because at the moment they were more of a hindrance because he couldn't control them.

'That was Danny; I think I want to call in sick today.' Tony smiled at him. It was the smile that seemed to melt everyone that came into contact with it. It worked on him.

'Why?'

'It seems they spoke to the governor of Hawaii, and he's a good friend of SecNav's. The governor is going to call in a favour to get us to Hawaii. The director is not going to be happy with this. As long as she doesn't come over and try to make it a romantic getaway for the two of you.' Tony laughed as he watched Gibbs shiver in horror at the thought.

'Why does the governor think we're going there for?'

'I don't know, Danny said he would explain it all when we go there. I guess he knows about…' Tony waved his hand around. He didn't want to talk about this in the open. Not now, when they knew so little, and so much was at cost like Gibbs' freedom. 'The only thing he did say was if we were asked, that the governor was concerned as it involved a person from his task force.'

'Ok, I'll remember that if I'm asked.' Gibbs wouldn't give any information that he didn't have to.

XXXXX

Ziva looked over at McGee they hoped Gibbs got here soon as the director kept coming out and glaring down at them. The elevator pinged, and the doors opened, and out walked the man they had been thinking off. They finally could relax a little and maybe get Tony to talk about what was going on. They knew something was, and Abby was in on it as well.

'Hey, my little….' Tony started to talk when a voice went over his.

'Agent Gibbs, my office NOW!' Shepard almost shouted from the mezzanine.

Gibbs grinned at Tony and headed up the stairs to see what she was going to say. As soon as he disappeared from sight McGee and Ziva ganged up on Tony.

'Tony what the hell is going on? Who took you?' Ziva asked.

'What does Abby know that we don't?' McGee added.

'I don't know what's going on. I have no idea who took me or where I was. When I woke up, I didn't know it had been a whole month. Abby knows as much as you do.' Tony knew that the best lie was to base it around the truth and to do with his actual disappearance none of them knew anything. So technically he wasn't actually lying.

McGee and Ziva just stared at him. They were sure he was lying, but they had no evidence to make him talk.

XXXXX

Gibbs walked into the director's office and smiled. 'You called?'

'I've just had SecNav on the phone ordering me to send you and DiNozzo to Hawaii. What is so important that the two of you have to go, and no one else? An emergency might come up here that you are needed on, and it might stop any travel plans.' She grinned smugly at him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I will be replying to all reviews I have received from all my stories. I thought you would prefer an update on them all before I tackle my inbox. I hope you enjoy this update and now onto the story

XXXXX

Gibbs glared at her. He didn't believe in hitting women who were just annoying him. He had faced enough dangerous ones in his career, where force had to be used to save his life, or the lives of others. At the moment, he was tempted to change his view on women that annoyed him. That was when he remembered the story that concerned the governor of Hawaii and why he insisted the two of them go.

'Detective Williams is part of the Governor's personal task force. He wants to make sure that Williams isn't in any more danger, or to help eliminate the threat if there is one. We were asked to go because of what happened to Tony, was the same thing that happened to the detective. I'm going to make sure Tony is safe, and that it doesn't happen again.'

Jenny just stared at him. It sounded believable, but there was something that seemed off. In her younger days, she would call it her bullshit detector. She was sure that there was more going on that was being said.

'There's no problem with DiNozzo going, but if an emergency comes up, you're going to have to stay. I could send Ziva with him instead. She has the skillset that would be able to protect him.' Jenny smirked believing that she had finally gotten her way.

Gibbs narrowed his now ice cold blue eyes at her. He hated playing games, he always had. Jenny couldn't seem to understand that he was not interested in her at all. If the sentinel and guide thing hadn't happened, he still wouldn't' have gotten involved in her. Not after how she left him last time. It was probably a good thing in the long run; it would have ended up him having an extra divorce.

'If you do that Tony and I will both be handing in our resignations. Then you can explain why we both resigned.' He replied coolly.

Jenny's mouth fell open. She slammed it closed as soon as she recovered from that little bombshell. This was something that never even occurred to her. Both men were workaholics; they had no life outside of NCIS. The majority of the people they truly cared about worked here. It had obviously been something that the two men discussed before Gibbs came in here. They knew how she thought, and what plans she would come up with. Jenny hated being that predictable.

'Jethro you have to be kidding? You'd give up everything for this case, for him?'

'First of all its Special Agent Gibbs, and not Jethro. This meeting is about a case, and not a personal chat between friends. Something we have never been. Secondly I've tried to make you understand that there will never, ever be anything of a romantic nature between us. Thirdly, yes I would give everything up for him, for all of them. They are more than my team, they are my family.' He would do almost anything for his team, but Tony he would do anything for. Gibbs didn't want to give her any reason to try and split them up. If she did, they would hand in their resignations. Tony was his guide; he was the most important person in the world to him. Protecting him was at the very top of the list. He was above everyone else, and that included the president of the United States. Gibbs knew that he wouldn't be able to carry on without the younger man.

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always had tough that once he got past his anger, those old feelings would resurface. Even now she actually did believe that given the chance he would love her again, that in some way he was still in love with her. There was no doubt in her mind that they were meant to be together. Jenny had the job she wanted that she deserved. That had been the reason she had left him all those years ago. All she needed now was the man she loved, the only one that she had truly loved. When whoever had taken, DiNozzo was dealt with they could all move on. Jethro had always been over-protective about his team. Jenny ignored the little voice in the back of her mind telling her it was more than that with DiNozzo.

'Fine, you two can go. Do we have a timescale on when you'll be back?' Jenny asked sarcastically.

'Not at the moment, as soon as we know what is going on we'll tell you.' Gibbs pasted a smile onto his face.

'If it ends up being too long I might have to come over and check on how things are going personally.' Her voice turned seductive. She could see her and Jethro having a romantic dinner in Hawaii, a beautiful sunset adding to the setting.

Gibbs couldn't believe it, after everything he said she had not listened to a word of it. She had only listened to what she wanted and nothing else. Something was going to have to be done about tis. First things first, his priority was finding out what happened to Tony.

'I don't think that's a very good idea. You have an agency to run. You don't want people to know that you are acting inappropriately to someone working under you. Someone that was unwilling. I'll make sure that the right people know about this conversation. That means it would be highly suspicious of you to follow me, even with a business reason.' With that Gibbs turned and left. He didn't want to play her games. He also didn't want her to twist any of his words to her advantage. Gibbs knew that he was going to have to send a letter to SecNav about this. Jenny wasn't going to give up chasing him unless she was told that it would threaten her position. Gibbs hoped she would give him up. She left him last time for her career. He wasn't going to worry about it unless it actually happened.

Jenny watched him as he stormed out. She hated the fact that he threatened her. No, it wasn't a threat, but a promise. There had to be some way around that. He just needed to know that he could show his true feelings and that they could be together. She sighed and then took a deep breath. Jethro was so hot when he was angry. The way his body was taut, poised to attack at any given moment. You could see the toned muscles working under his clothes. Then you had those gorgeous blue eyes, which flashed with his moods. She actually loved it when he became angry, it made her weak in the knees. She would have preferred it to be directed at someone else, but she could survive it being aimed at her. Jenny remembered back in Paris whenever he became angry especially at her they always ended up in bed. The sex they had at those times was unbelievable. No one since then had ever become close to that. For a man who held on tightly to his emotions he was the most passionate man alive in bed. She desperately wanted that passion again. It was one of the things that she did miss.

'There has to be a way.' Jenny mumbled to herself.

XXXXX

'What do you think is going on?' Ziva asked as she watched Jenny and Gibbs vanish from sight. She then turned to Tony and glared at him. She was sure it was all linked, and he always seemed to know what was going on. He was extremely nosey like that.

'Why are you looking at me? I've been here with you.' Tony stared at her and trying to look innocent. He actually wasn't sure what was going on, but if he had to guess it would be that SecNav had been on the phone to her.

'There are a lot of things that I do not understand of late. I think it is all linked and that you are connected to it somehow.' Ziva walked over to his desk. 'Is there anything going on Tony?'

'My little Mossad darling, I have no idea what you're talking about.' In this case it was true. He had no idea what she was talking about. Was it about him and Gibbs being in a personal relationship, the sentinel and guide thing, or it could be about his missing month. Yes, they were all connected, but he was positive she didn't know everything, especially the sentinel and guide thing. Ziva could also be seeing something that actually wasn't there. Until she gave specific details, he wasn't going to volunteer any information and wouldn't worry about it. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Tony watched as Ziva opened her mouth to argue the point. She suddenly jumped at Gibbs's voice right behind her. Tony could actually sense when Jethro was back, which was just cool. Hopefully, this meant that he would never be surprised by the older man again. It would be interesting to experiment with this theory, with some adult friendly games.

'DiNozzo, arrange those tickets.' Gibbs ordered.

'Yes, boss.' Tony grinned they had obviously got their way without having to resign. He could still see the tension in Jethro's body though. That meant more had been said. He would find out later what that was.

'Are we going somewhere boss?' McGee wanted to know.

Ziva kept her eyes on Tony. Gibbs watched her carefully. He didn't like the look on her face, and he could smell her arousal. It was exactly like being in a room with Jenny, but this time not aimed at him, but his guide. This could become a problem. He didn't want to lose Ziva from his team or as a friend. He hoped that she would not push anything of a romantic nature; dealing with the director was problem enough.

Gibbs needed to talk to Tony privately. He wanted to discuss the possibility of bringing Ducky in on the secrets. It would be helpful to have him in the know in case something happened due to his senses. That meant he would be able to cover for them. Ducky has been his friend for many years, and Gibbs did trust him. He could also be the one to 'advice' that Tony accompanied him when something did happen. The two of them being together wasn't going to stay a secret for long. He and Tony where going to have to figure something out. At least a romantic relationship covered their connection and why they spent all their time together. The sentinel thing could never get out. If there was a danger of that ever happening he and Tony have to disappear. It would be a good idea to make arrangements ready just in case. He knew that Ducky had some old contacts that could help. He didn't want to use his own because they would easily be found. That actually was another reason to bring Ducky in on this.

That was when he realised that he was being stared at. He had let his mind wander. What had McGee asked again?

'No, you and Ziva aren't going anywhere. It's just DiNozzo and I.'

'Why aren't we going with you?' Ziva finally turned away from Tony to look at him.

'It has to do with DiNozzo's missing month.' Gibbs' voice was firm, and his tone expected no arguments. 'You two have to stay as you might be needed. We're talking to an old contact of DiNozzo's. I'm not going to let him go there alone in case something happens.'

'But….' McGee stuttered as he started to talk.

'Are you arguing with me?' Gibbs growled, and then glared at them. He bit back a smile as McGee and Ziva paled, and then rushed back to their desks. Gibbs liked confirmation that he still had it.

'We have flights that leave tomorrow.' Tony called out.

Gibbs nodded. 'Ziva, McGee start cracking on some of those cold cases. I expect you to have made some steps forward in them.' He loved to give them almost impossible things to do. The strange thing was that they could, usually, find something. 'DiNozzo you're with me. We're going to see Ducky and Abby.' Gibbs stalked across to the elevator with Tony right behind him.

As soon as the door closed and the elevator started to move Gibbs reached over and flicked the switch. It shuddered to a stop.

'I'll tell you about Jenny when we get home.' Tony always loved to hear him call it home for the both of them. 'I think we should tell Ducky everything.'

Tony grinned at him. 'I was actually thinking the same thing. He's trustworthy, and he could cover when something happens to your senses.'

Gibbs loved the fact that the two of them worked on the same wavelength. All of this could have been a lot more difficult if it had been with anyone else. They had always worked well as a team, and this was no different. Well, except they got to have sex, and know that the other person would never cheat, or leave them.

'Okay, we'll speak to Abby, then Ducky. We'll invite them both other and discuss it then. We'll talk in the basement; we have all the camera's looking at the outside of the house. Abby has those gadget things to stop us being overheard.' Gibbs was taken extra precautions because there was a lot on the line, and at the top of that list was the need to protect Tony at all costs.

'Sounds like a plan Jethro.' Tony moved closer to the other man and gave him a gentle kiss. 'You looked like you needed that.'

'Oh, I needed that?' Gibbs laughed.

'There might be a possibility that I needed it as well.'

'That sounds about right.' Gibbs reached out and started the elevator.

XXXXX

Danny walked into Steve's office smiling. 'That was Tony. It looks like the Governor came through for us. They're flying out tomorrow. He'll text me the details.'

'Good, hopefully, we can start getting somewhere. I don't like the fact you disappeared, and I didn't sense anything. There is also the problem that no one saw you. No cameras picked up anything. I need to know so I can make sure it doesn't happen again. I need you safe from any danger, but particularly that one.'

'I love it when you go all possessive on me.' Danny chuckled as he headed back to his office.

Before Danny could get far, Steve had grabbed him, spun him around and kissed him passionately. The detective just melted in his arms.

'You're mine, and no one else can have you ever. How is that for possessive?'

'This is so not the place for this.' Danny pulled away and slapped Steve on the arm. 'A perfect stranger could walk in. You animal, fancy assaulting me like that. You're lucky that I don't have you arrested.' Danny continued to mutter as he walked into his office.

Steve suddenly popped his head in. 'That's not being an animal, just wait until tonight.'

'I can't wait.' Danny sighed as he wished it could be tonight already.

XXXXX

Ducky sat down in Gibbs basement. He watched as Abby messed around with different looking gadgets. He also noticed the monitors on the wall that flashed with images that showed the area around the outside of the house. Things had definitely changed since he had been here last. It was obvious something going on and it was important. If Jethro thought all of this was needed, then it probably was.

Abby finally moved to sit down. 'Everything has been set up. We're clear to talk. No one will get past my babies without us knowing about it.'

Gibbs had told Tony about the situation with Jenny as soon as they had arrived home. He agreed that it was a good idea to tell Abby and Ducky about that as well. The two of them could help with interference if the director continued to pursue him.

'Ok Duck, we brought you here to tell you some things. One of them could mean that my freedom would be taken away. I would be locked up and tested on.'

'We would be.' Tony added. Gibbs knew he was right they would want to know how the sentinel and guide connection worked.

Gibbs's eyes remained on his old friend and watched as they widened in surprise.

'Well, no one will hear anything from me. I can promise you that.'

'You don't even know what it is yet.' Gibbs smiled at him.

'It doesn't matter, you're my friend Jethro.'

'I'm not sure if you noticed that lately I'd been struggling. I don't mean anything to do with Shannon and Kelly.'

'Yes I had noticed that you winced when a slight sound was heard. You're eyes seem to be affected by normal light, and of course making faces at your favourite coffee.'

'Very observant.' Tony exclaimed proudly.

'Thank you Anthony.'

'Have you heard anything about sentinels?'

Ducky frowned at him with this sudden change in conversation. He would play along to see where it was going. 'Of course I have. Abby and I have had many a discussion on that very subject.' The ME sighed as Gibbs rolled his eyes impatiently. 'It's a person who has heightened senses. I know lots of doctors who would love to meet one. I remember back…' He suddenly stopped talking, and no one had actually interrupted him. His mind had connected all the dots. 'Jethro, are you trying to tell me that you're a sentinel?'

'Yep, that's what I am trying to say. It was getting worse and then when I came back from Mexico I had hit the bottom. Tony wasn't thrilled how I tool back over the team. My senses were all over the place. I had talked to him on the phone that didn't go down really well.' Tony snorted at that understatement. 'When he got here he was so pissed. He yelled at me and threatened to quit.' Gibbs winced when he heard Abby's gasp. They hadn't told her everything it would seem. ', Tony saved my life. I followed him outside and I zoned. I could have been killed. I just stood there not aware of anything. Everything in me was aimed at one of my senses. After he had saved me, we sat down and I explained what was going on with me.' He turned to Tony so he could carry on with the story.

'Being angry at him just vanished when I heard what was going on with him. Then I remembered a conversation I'd had with Abby. We do this quite a lot with a wide range of subjects. I gave her a call and told her everything. We wanted her to do research, and we wanted her to make sure she was safe.'

Abby now took up the story. 'After Tony's call I first looked at the research I already had on the subject. With the tone in his voice, I did everything I could to make sure that I wasn't traced. Not long after that a man named Simon contacted me. He had an awful lot of info about sentinels.

'Abby's information was a lifesaver, literally. That was when I realised that I had my guide.

Ducky smiled at them. 'There as always been this strange connection between the two of you. No matter what you did, it never drove Anthony away, and at times you were a lot harder on him than on anyone else. I was waiting for him to pack up and leave. No one would have blamed him. It had happened numerous times before. I guess your romantic relationship is another secret?'

'Yeah, it is, now back to why we're going to Hawaii. When Tony showed up after being gone for a month, we had nothing to go on. He had started to have dreams about a cop he knew years ago….'

'Danny Williams.' Abby interrupted with a huge smile. She was glad to have found out why Tony had asked her to find him.

Then Tony added a little more to the story. 'Abby found his number, and I called. It turns out he went missing for a month as well. We think that he's in the same situation as us. He was very vague about the details leading up to the disappearance just like we were. He'd also been dreaming about me.'

'Who wouldn't dream about you Tony, you're hot with capitals H.O.T.' Abby then rushed over and hugged him.

'We finally got the go-ahead for the two of us to go over. That wasn't an easy thing to do.'

Ducky was quiet for a moment as he thought things through. 'I'll do some research into things that might result in some of the symptoms you might experience. At times, it could look like you're actually medically ill. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. My dear girl, I was wondering if you could do anything to my personal computer to make sure that no one will find out what I am researching?'

'Of course Duckman, I'll do the same things as what I've done to mine.'

'Thank you Abby. Jethro how is Jennifer acting concerning Hawaii?'

Gibbs' head dropped. 'I'm worried Duck. No matter what I say she still thinks that I want her. Danny knows the Governor of Hawaii. He made a personal request to SecNav, she had no choice. When I first asked her she said no. Then when we were going she kept talking about if a sudden emergency came up that I would have to stay. She would then send Ziva with Tony.' He turned to his guide. 'We'll need to talk about Ziva later.' Gibbs saw Tony frown at him, confusion evident on his face. 'I told Jenny that if she did either of them Tony and I would hand in our resignations.'

'Gibbs.' Abby cried out and hugged him.

'Finding out why Tony was taken and making sure that never happens again is much more important than our jobs Abby. He's my guide; I can't go on without him. That was when our lovely director decided that she might have to pop over and see how we're doing, or once again arrange an emergency so she had to come to Hawaii. If she did that I told her I'm taking it higher. Its sexual harassment, admittedly I never thought it would happen to me. She is using her job to keep tabs on me, and trying to get us alone so she can try and seduce me. As I said she's just not hearing me. I've sent a letter to SecNav, he won't do anything at the moment but if it keeps happening he does have knowledge of it. I'm doing my best to keep us covered. There is only so much I can do.'

'I hadn't realised she was that bad.' Ducky was really concerned, he knew the kind of person she was. He also knew how far she would take things for something she wanted, and at the moment that was Jethro. This could be a problem for Tony, a deadly one. He had to think of something to help.

'We're flying out tomorrow. We obviously won't be saying much over the phone. We'll just let you know how we're doing.' Tony added.

'Of course and if you need us to do anything please don't hesitate to call on us.' Ducky paused. 'Thank you for trusting me with this, both the sentinel and guide thing, as well as your personal relationship.'

'Have a great flight. I hope you get the answers you need.' Abby bounced on her toes before pulling them into a three person hug.

XXXXX

When Abby and Ducky had finally left Gibbs and Tony were curled up in bed together. They were exhausted it had been a long day emotionally, and they needed to be on their game for tomorrow. There was one thing that kept niggling at Tony.

'What about Ziva did you want to say?' Tony moved his head so he could look up at his lover.

'You know she has feelings for you, right?' Gibbs had to make sure that Tony didn't encourage her. He would not be responsible for his reaction.

'Ziva, no she doesn't. I think half the time she can't stand me.'

'Sentinel here. I could smell her arousal. I had to stop myself from claiming you in front of her. To let her and everyone else know that you're mine.' Gibbs growled possessively.

'Ok, that's hot.' Tony winked at him and then turned serious. 'I'll make sure I tone down anything that could be considered flirting. They are going to notice this though.'

'I don't care as long as you don't flirt with her. I barely manage when you do it to others. I know that's part of who you are. It's different with Ziva though. I thought at one point the two of you would get together.'

'I never really thought about it. When we first met her, I found her deadly and attractive. After a while with all the games, the nasty put downs, and not including not being invited to the team meal that vanished. We aren't actually friends either. Just work colleagues. Tim, I tease and joke around, but I consider him a friend and family. I'm not sure if Ziva fits in the family thing or not. I still don't entirely trust her. So much has gone on, and she has lied about a lot of things.'

'We'll wait and see what the future brings. We have enough on our plate as it is.'

XXXXX

''Kono's gone to pick them up.' Danny told Steve. 'I didn't think it would be a good idea to have a possibly two sentinels in the same vehicle, and then add in the mix two possible guides.' Danny remembered how he reacted to the Governor's brother.

'Yeah, there might have been a problem.' Steve laughed. 'There could have been a huge scene at the airport.'

'We're back.' Kono called out, which stopped Danny replying.

'You're not going to leave me here and forget all about me for two days are you?' Tony asked a grin on his face as they walked into the office.

Gibbs just shook his head. He also wanted to go and find DiNozzo Snr and make him pay for all the emotional abuse he threw at his soon. Gibbs wouldn't be responsible for his actions if Senior introduced himself as the real Tony DiNozzo again. There was only one Tony DiNozzo in his books and that was his guide.

'Tony.' Danny grinned as he walked over and hugged him.

'It's good to see you Danny.' Tony relaxed into the hug.

The next thing that Tony knew was that Jethro had grabbed him, and pulled him away from Danny. He then shoved him so Tony was behind him and Danny was in front. Tony didn't understand why Jethro felt that he had to be protected from his old friend.

Steve growled and did the same thing.

'What the fuck are you doing Steven?' Danny shouted as he tried to move around his lover. Steve wouldn't let him and kept pushing him back.

'I can smell that you're attracted to him.' Steve snarled.

'Can you say the same thing?' Tony asked Gibbs and watched as he nodded still stood there quietly and calmly. The complete opposite of McGarrett.

'I'm attracted to a lot of people Steve. It doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it. If I were you what would I smell if Catherine turned up?'

'It's not just attraction, there's something else. That's what I don't like.'

'You feel the same way Jethro?'

'I do, it's not like the smell of Jenny or Ziva, or the numerous men and women that hit on you on a daily basis.' He growled.

Danny and Tony stared at each other. There was one other thing it could have been. Actually it was the only thing that made sense. It was the attraction they smelt with a little twist. It was good to know that they were both sentinels and this way no fumbling around the subject trying to get the other person to admit to it.

'Uhhh Danny and I might have had a thing years ago when I was a cop.' Tony flinched as Gibbs turned that glare on him.

'A thing?' He repeated coolly and watched as Tony nodded.

'A thing?' Steven then asked Danny.

'Yes Steven, a thing as in we were attracted to each other and had sex.' Danny put bluntly.

'You had sex?' Both sentinels shouted at their guides. They hadn't thought that they had been that physical with each other.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

'For cryin' out loud, really?' Danny glared at Steve and from the corner of his eye his was glad to see that Tony was doing the same thing. 'Are you kidding me right now? You're both upset because Tony and I had sex years ago, as in way before we met either of you two. McGarrett, it's a good thing we aren't in Jersey otherwise this would get even more ridiculous.'

'I actually do agree with Danny, Jethro. You do remember how many people I have dated or just slept with not just in Washington, but also at work? Just remember that I am with you, there is something special between us and I don't just mean the sentinel and guide thing. You're all I've ever wanted, and now that I have you I'm not letting you go. You need to trust me.' Tony crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

'I still don't like it.' Steve grumbled mulishly.

'Neither do I.' Gibbs growled.

'Well, the two of you are just going to have to get over it, or deal with it and not bother us with it. Steve will you stop pouting. The four of us are going to be in contact a lot as this whole situation is new to all of us. Tony and I are friends, and that is not going to change.' Danny ranted.

Gibbs looked over at his guide. 'I'll try Tony, that's all I can promise. I won't lie to you and say that I will.' Gibbs smiled hesitantly.

'I'll take it, at least your being honest. I can give you a little leeway if you do mess up.' Tony pulled his sentinel into a hug and held him tightly. 'I love you just remember that.'

'I love you too.'

Danny smiled at them and then turned his attention to the bane of his existence and a man he couldn't live without. 'Still having problems with human interaction I see. We're going to have to work on that.'

'You don't always complain about my interaction with you.' Steve's eyes darkened until only a slither of colour could be seen. His gaze roamed over Danny's compact, but muscular body hidden beneath well-fitted clothes.

Danny licked his now, very dry lips. He watched as Steve's eyes seemed riveted to that spot. He desperately wished that they were alone. 'You can't say something like that.' He complained and made sure that there was no zoning out. 'We have company you Neanderthal.' What Danny really wanted was to get Steve alone and naked, in that order so he could trace all those defined muscles with his tongue. That was definitely at the top of his to-do list for later.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. The two of them sounded as if they had been married for years, and he bet they were told that a lot. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Gibbs' face. 'I can tell without looking at you both and having no sentinel ability that you two are very turned on right about now.'

Gibbs was a sentinel, and he could smell the arousal. His gaze hadn't shifted from Tony's. He eyed the younger man as if he were his prey. He could feel his cock harden beneath the cloth material of his clothes. He and Tony had both dressed smartly in case they had to meet the governor as soon as they arrived. They wanted to remain in his good books, as they might need him in the future. All Gibbs wanted to do right now was to get his guide somewhere private so he could remove each piece of Tony's clothing with his teeth. He needed to do something, after finding out that the two guides had sexual relations with each other. He now needed to reaffirm his connection to force out the jealousy he felt.

'Uh guys,' Kono called out suddenly. They weren't the only ones who were getting turned on. The four men were all gorgeous in their own rights, but full of arousal, and their looks screamed that they were ready to devour each other they were just sinfully sexy. At times like this she hated being single, but Kono had a battery operated friend at home that would definitely be getting a workout tonight. 'Don't you have to go and see the governor?'

Her voice seemed to break them out of the trance they all seemed to be in. Danny coughed uncomfortably, and Tony just smirked. Gibbs shook his head at the man he loved, but a chuckle did manage to escape from him.

'You're right Kono, is everyone ready?' Steve called out and then waited for them to all nod in agreement. As the started to walk, he snapped his fingers and stopped suddenly. 'The governor asked if I could let you know the reason he's been so helpful is that his brother's a sentinel. Well, he only said to tell you if you turned out to be like us, and you did.' They had already told Chin and Kono, they couldn't, no wouldn't keep quiet about something like this.

'Okay.' Gibbs was glad that he now knew. He had wondered why a man in power had been so helpful.

Danny raised his eyebrow at his partner, he then watched and waited. When Steve just stared back at him, he realised a beleaguered sigh. 'What he's not telling you is that he is a Sentinel without a guide.'

'Is there a reason we should know this?' Tony asked there was obviously something more going on.

'It's more of a pre-warning for you guys, especially Gibbs.' Steve added. 'He's a sentinel and he needs a guide. When we first met him, he wanted Danny.'

'Ahhh.' Tony turned to look at his lover, and just the thought of that made him smile. 'Please play nice, we need him on our side and you killing his brother will not help.'

'That sounds like a conversation we have. I wonder if all sentinel and guides are like that.' Danny wondered.

Gibbs ignored him and spoke to Tony. 'I'll do my best, but if he touches you or comes near you all bets are off.' His voice was calm and matter of factly.

'Oh, I feel so much better.' Danny muttered sarcastically.

'Let's get this done then.' Tony started to bounce on the balls of his feet. He hadn't had much time to think about what had happened to his life and how it had changed so much so quickly. When he did, and the panic started to creep in, commitment and him weren't exactly friends he would think of who had ended up with, Gibbs. His life was a movie, and it was just too cool.

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head. The younger man just gave him an irresistible grin. The ex-marine shook his head and gave him a peck on the lips, and Tony pouted when he pulled away. 'Later,' he whispered.

'Would slapping you on the back of the head work?' Steve mumbled.

Danny shot him a glare. 'Try it, and there will be one less sentinel in this world, and one of the others will get this guide, and all of this.' He indicated his body.

Steve felt as if his jealousy was a volcano and it suddenly erupted. 'You're mine.' Steve roared as he pulled Danny into a passionate kiss.

Gibbs grabbed hold of Tony's hand and pulled him outside.

'Is that how possessive you feel about me?' Tony asked curiously.

'Yes,' Gibbs replied simply and watched green eyes rolled. It was clear that he wanted more of an answer. 'I was already possessive of you before this whole sentinel thing kicked in, but once it did it increased beyond anything I could imagine.'

'So the Ziva thing, not that there is a thing, of course, I wouldn't want you to think…' Tony continued to babble until he was slapped again. He reached around and rubbed the back of his head. 'I mean if she…..'

Gibbs held up his hand to stop the yabba yabba. 'If she pursues you when you don't flirt back,' He fixed Tony with a glare, 'and if she carries on when you tell her no. I will make sure that she is transferred from the team. You are my top priority, I mean over everything else. I can't function without you. I need you as much as I do air, and that terrifies me. I've never felt like that with anyone before, not even Shannon.' He felt the guilt overpower him.

'It's not your fault; it's biological. If Shannon was alive, I'm sure she would have been your guide.' Tony tried to help, to give him some hope.

'No, she wouldn't have been my guide. It was always meant to be you. I hate mystical shit like this. I just know that as a sentinel I wouldn't be complete without you. I loved her so much, so completely, and I always will. I will always carry the pain of losing them inside until I die. I feel so damn guilty because I know if she were alive we wouldn't be together because I need you in my life and my bed. The thing is Shannon would've understood and helped where she could no matter how much it would have broken her heart.'

Tony pulled Gibbs into his arms and held him tightly. He knew that he talked a lot, but there was nothing he could say to that. Gibbs just admitted he needed him more than the love of his life. He was a heady thing to be desired, wanted and needed so much by Leroy Jethro Gibbs, bastard extraordinaire. It just fed on his own needs; these were needs that he had to keep under control.

'Are we ready…?' Danny's voice trailed off as he saw the two men in an embrace. They slowly pulled away from each other as if it were agonising to do so. While he and Steve had been kissing, it was obvious that something more serious and upsetting had happened out here. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, everything's fine.' Tony whispered knowing that no one believed him, but they wouldn't say anything about it. After they had parted, he reached out and took hold of Gibbs' hand and gave it a quick squeeze. He hoped that he managed to portray how he was feeling, which was he would always be at Gibbs side no matter what the future would send their way.

XXXXX

'You asked to see me sir?' Leon Vance asked as he walked into a large office.

'Yes, I need your help Leon.' SecNav Clayton Jarvis asked.

'With what exactly?''

'Jennifer Shepperd. It seems as if she's taken a personal interest in one of her agents. Agent Gibbs actually.' Clayton held up his hand. 'I know about their history. Gibbs has informed me that he has told her on numerous occasions that he doesn't want to have anything to do with her in his personal life. He's not interested in any way. It looks as if the director is using NCIS for her own purposes. I want you to find out if there is anything else she might be doing. As we've had an official complaint from Gibbs, I want you to talk to him first. He and Agent DiNozzo are in Hawaii at the moment.'

'Yes sir, I'll find out what's going on. Is that all?'

'Yes Leon, that all for now just keep me updated.'

Leon nodded, he then turned and left. As soon as the door closed behind him he smiled to himself. This assignment had given him the perfect opportunity to speak to a sentinel and his guide.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

N/B Sorry for the short chapter, but I am trying to update all my stories to let people know I haven't forgotten about them.

XXXXX

Joseph's eyes closed as he lifted his nose to the ceiling. 'Guide.' He whispered reverently.

Denning rubbed the bridge of his nose. They needed to find his brother his own guide and quickly. He knew who would be working through that door. Hopefully they would have some more information, something they could work with. As soon as the door opened he looked up. 'McGarrett, Williams.'

'Governor I would like you to meet Agent's Gibbs and DiNozzo'

'Guide.' Joseph repeated.

'He's MY guide.' Gibbs growled as he pulled Tony behind him.

'Joseph, sit down now. I'm sorry about this gentlemen, I am hoping that we'll find him his guide soon, or we meet no more sentinel and guide teams.'

'We're go through what both Tony and I remember, see if there is anything that can help us.'

'There maybe someone else we can get to help. Our friend Abby was contacted by someone who had information on our situation. If we call her there is a possibility she can contact them again?' Tony looked at Gibbs.

'It couldn't hurt, do it.' Gibbs ordered.

Tony walked away from them as he pulled out his cell. Gibbs hands clenched as watched Joseph stare intently at the man he loved. If this un-bonded sentinel made a step towards his guide Gibbs was going to take him out, no matter who he was related to.

XXXXX

'I can do that Tony, I'll send you anything I find out. I will find a way to get the info to you discretely.' Abby bounced excitedly as she spoke. She shut her cell as soon as she heard voices outside her office.

'Hey Abby.' McGee spoke as he walked in, followed by Ziva.

'Hey guys, I don't have anything for you.'

'We're just wondering if you found anything more about what is going on with Tony and Gibbs?' Ziva wanted to know.

'Anything more? I don't understand have you heard anything more about what happened to Tony?' She gave them a wide eyed stared.

'No, there isn't anything more on what had happened to Tony.' McGee added and watched his ex-girlfriend.

'Abby, have you…' Ducky's voice, 'oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything.'

'You haven't Ducky.' Abby replied. 'Is there anything else you guys need?'

'Uhhh no we'd better let you get back to work.' McGee muttered as he walked out of the door. As soon as the two reached the elevator they looked at each other. 'Why do I feel like we're missing something?'

'Do not worry McGee; I feel the same the same way.' Ziva answered, she hated the fact there was something going on with Tony and she didn't know what it was. She didn't even have a hint, and there was something weird between him and Gibbs as well. Jenny had come to her to see if she knew anything. There was a lot more going on here, and she needed to know what it was especially as it was all about Tony DiNozzo. Long ago she had made sure that he was her business.

XXXXX

'Have you heard anything?' Ducky wanted to know.

'Yes, there is something Tony needs me to do. Can I tell you about it later?'

'Of course my dear, we will convene later and catch up. If you need me to do anything do not hesitate to call me.'

'I will Ducky.' Abby hoped that Simon would contact her, and do it soon. She wanted to make sure that Tony didn't vanish again. Not only did it worry her, but the effect it had on Gibbs. It would destroy him if anything happened.

XXXXX

Jenny stared down at the file on her table. It was the perfect case for her to head over to Hawaii. She would make sure that her and Gibbs spent some quality time together. It would be easy to get DiNozzo out of the way. The buzz of her comm system woke her from the daydream that had started in her mind. It was her and Gibbs in bed together.

'What is it Cynthia?' Jenny asked sharply.

'Leon Vance is on his way up to see you.'

'Send him in as soon as he arrives.' Jenny cut her assistant off before she could say anything else. 'What is he here for?'

XXXXX

Leon would rather that Gibbs and DiNozzo be here. He needed to see if they were Sentinel and Guide. He would do anything to protect his soon, and that meant helping him control his abilities. While he was here he would do his job, there was no way that Director was going to get away with abusing her position. Leon would stop that straight away. He did believe it was happening, Gibbs was many things, but making up something like sexual harassment was not something he would make up.

XXXXX

Gibbs turned and looked at the others as soon as they walked out of the governor's office.

'Well hopefully Abby will have some more information for us, and until then let's get back to Five-0 and go through what Tony and Danny remember.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Steve agreed as they all made their way outside.

XXXXX

Max stood outside waiting for his friends. Kono and Chin had told him where the other two were. He knew something was going on with Detective Williams going missing, and now these two NCIS agents arriving. He wanted them to know that he was there for them. He could tell it was important.

'Max what are you doing here?' Steve called out.

'I just wanted to…..' Max started to talk.

'Wait a minute.' Joseph called out as he rushed out after them. He stopped and stared at Max. 'Guide.' He whispered.

TBC


End file.
